rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Triangular Album
|image = FILE:Triangle 2.png |Row 1 title = Released |Row 1 info = 22 November 1966 |Row 2 title = Recorded |Row 2 info = 30 May – 14 October 1966 EMI and Trident Studios, London |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Rock |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 89:98 |Row 5 title = Label |Row 5 info = Parlourphone |Row 6 title = Record |Row 6 info = }} is a 1966 album released by The Rutles. It goes down in record's records as the only record to be produced in a triangular shape, hence its title. Because of this no one has tried this because The Rutles did it. Background In the late-60s, there was a large feeling of innovation. This is often considerd the peak of their innovationess. The group released this album, along with its many strange tracks, to a large audience. Design Kevin Wongle was a record designer in London, and had designed the album's strange exterior. He took the infamous photos of the prefab four, and found them amazing to be around. Originally, it was not planned to have the record be triangular. The earliest known prototype was in fact an octagon. It has been rumored that it was originally supposed to be white and more rounded, making it look like a circle. The image in the center of the record was originally one taken from a toilet bowel that the four looked down at. Another appeared to be a misshaped polygon, with the same image in the centre. This version actually would be on the market for at least three months, but it had to be redesigned to to large amount of complaints of missing parts of music. One other design was that of a rhombus, whilst another looked that of a trapezoid. The next-to-last version of the album was a triangle, but had an elongated tip, which lead to multiple stabbing incidents. Finally, the album was made in its correct triangular shape in time for October 1968. Reception When the album came out, it was an immense success. Many fans, including celebrity Tom Hanks, said that they "couldn't get enough of them." Fans also were shocked of the album's shape, because "most records were round." Many fans have reported rarely ever listening to it, because they "just watched it going around the record." To this day, no one has ever attempted to make another Triangular Album, because the Rutles had done it, less that they had already done it, but simply because they had''.'' Track listing 1. "Wouldn't It Be Ice" 2. "You Still Believe In Us" 3. "That's Not Me (That's Ftig)" 4. "Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Old Friend)" 5. "I'm Ruting For The Day" 6. "Let's Go Away For Some Wine" 7. "Sloop Ron B" 8. "God Only Shows" 9. "I Don't Know There's An Answer" 10. "Here Tomorrow" 11. "I Just Wasn't Made For These Rhymes" 12. "Rut Sounds" 13. "Camomile No" See Also * Rutallica, whose cover is a parody of the rumoured design. Category:Studio Albums